New Discoveries
by Tantric Knight
Summary: First fic so back off, future slash, but pretty much tame for now. But if properly encouraged I will make it lemony


new discovories.txt

My disclaimer: I don't own any and/or all persons, places, and/or things affiliated and/or associated with Sonic the Hedgehog.They are all owned and/or copyrighted by

SEGA, or in this case Archie and/or DIC (EVIL) and/or ABC, I don't claim partial and/or total ownership cuz frankly, I don't want 'em.

My warning: This fic contains the beginning of a romance between two, count 'em two males (No sex! Yet) but if you are close-minded and/or homophobic don't read it.If you do and don't like it, well that's just too frickin' bad, I told you didn't I?

"Tantric Knight"

**New Discoveries**

Tantric Knight****

An RM3 production

Miles "Tails" Prower sat alone on a large rock that extended over a lake far, but not too far from Knothole Village.One Dr. Ivo Robotnik was still around, still a threat, still a big problem in general, but not now, not here, not with what was about to happen.

Tails was young, but growing, at 14 he was becoming taller, more muscular, and gaining length and girth "down below" so to speak.There was now a certain depth to his voice, from time to time anyway, he was also thinking differently, thinking about sex.Yet while most of

his friends his age began thoughts of girls, he didn't.

"Not only am I strange physically, a fox with two tails(hence the name) isn't exactly normal, but I'm a freak in my sexuality as well."He was speaking to him self now, knowing the individual he was expecting wouldn't be there for a while, "I like guys for god's sake, that's not normal, at least that's what Aunt Sally told me." He cringed at the thought of that conversation, the way she yelled at him for thinking of things like that.It made him feel ashamed, and even a little scared, so he just ran to his hut, threw himself on the bed, and even though he didn't want to, he cried.And that's where he had been up until an hour ago.He couldn't remember why, but knew he had to tell someone how he felt, that he had feelings for other males.At that point in time he paused in his pondering, "Well It's not like I like a lot of guys, it's just one (sigh) andwhat a guy..."

With that he heard a skidding sound, and could smell kicked up dust mixed with burned rubber, as he turned to see the "Blue Blur", his azure hero, and object of his desire."Sonic The Hedgehog, right on time, as usual." Tails turned back to the lake and motioned to a spot on the rock next to him, "Sit down.""A,alright" The quick, blue, pin-cushion finally spoke as he crawled across the rock to sit next to his "lil' bro'".

"Um, what'd you ask me out here for anyway?" Sonic broke the silence after the sun had set and they sat there in the dim moon light."Sonic, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've just found out something important about myself, something you need to know too." Even he could hear the nervousness in his own voice, so it was no surprise he was cut off."Tails if you aren't ready to say, whatever it is you want to say, then you don't have to..." It was now true blue's turn to be cut off, "That's just the thing, I don't want to, I _have to tell you this, I've thought about whether or not to tell you and I obviously decided to do so, but I don't know how."_

"I'm sure you'll think of something, I always do." He said proudly.Tails ran the words of the hedgehog next to him, who was four years his senior by the way, through his head and came to a realization.

"Well, I've heard you say that actions speak louder than words so..."Without another word he sprang forward pinning the unsuspecting hedgehog down on the rock, now cold from the night air, taking care not to impale himself on the hog's quills, and looked deep into the azure hero's green eyes, which seemed to radiate like the master emerald itself."T,T,Tails?" Sonic finally spoke, a tinge of fear in his voice.Tails

still said nothing as he lowered his face and pressed his lips to Sonic's, not sure of what to do next, he just kept kissing, until Sonic the Hedgehog began to return the kiss of Miles "Tails" Prower, his long time companion.

So, what'd you think?If I get enough positive feedback I'll consider continuing it and making it NC-17 ~giggles madly~ ~realizes he's being stared at by elders and shuts the hell up~

~Waves good-bye~


End file.
